Talk:Unbound/Archive 1
Layout Is it just me or should this page be layout like the The Golden Claw quests page. Kacj321 19:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, it's not just you. I agree (for what it's worth). — UncleBubba ( T ) 14:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Are videos allowed on the talk pages? The style guide for the site says they are, but I don't want to irk anybody, especially the mods. I was thinking of video guides for the quests. I wouldn't post them on the articles themselves, just a link on the talk pages. What do you think? Nineteenth Hour (talk) 00:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) who to side with what effects are they? wiki is vague and not mentioned on civil war's page... which grants better benefits? which closes off what dialogue ect The only differences are that if you go with Ralof, you will get the "Join the Stormcloak Rebellion" quest after leaving Helgen, while if you go with Hadvar, you will get the "Join the Imperial Legion" quest. Also, going with Ralof has the quest make you talk to Gerdur and going with Hadvar makes you talk to Alvor. You can still join either side in the war no matter who you go with but if you join the side that is opposite to the one that the person you went with is on, the other won't be there at first. Example: If you go with Ralof and join the legion, saying Hadvar would vouch for you isn't an option to join, Hadvar may not be there (tested on PS3) for the Jagged Crown quest and only appears once the Battle for Whiterun is finished. I think siding with Hadvar is best because then ALvor the blacksmith lets you take those piles of iron and steel ingots under his workbench and the piles indefinitely respawn giving you an infinite amount of iron and steel ingots. Both sides have, different, benifits. Truly they are identical and have no impact on anything important. The only difference is if you side with Hadvar, Alvor will let you take items from his forge area for free. As said above. However if you side with Ralof you will get enemies with the Imperial officer armor. Thus you can get decent heavy armor from the very start of the game. Siding with Hadvar means you will have to aquire heavy armor some time a while after. Zelron (talk) 01:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Why? (Spoilers) Is it ever uncovered why Alduin attacks Helgen that day? Daphne suggests it might ne done (by the Thalmor) to free Ulfric Stormcloak. Okay turns out they are not behind it, and Alduin cares for politics? And how should he know, who is who and have understandings of the politics and how not to end a war? Is it just plain random raid? But Alduin never attacks another city by himself, so Helgen must have been special in some way. 17:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it is because he had only just got back from his banishment through time so he must have had to go after the Dovahkiin himself. Or that he wanted to go after them. 17:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I think it is one of three reasons. First, Alduin feeds on the souls of the dead in Sovngarde. If the civil war ends there will be less souls for him to feed on. Second, it could be that he is aware of the Dovahkiin and went to Helgen with the intention of killing them. Third it could just be that Helgen is near to the Throat of the World and was the first place that he came across after reapearing. 20:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Not Alduin... I would like to point out that unless Alduin has two names, that is NOT Alduin. Its Mirmurnil. If you have the subtitles on, then you can see that's the dragons name as he Shouts. Maybe someone should look into this? ok can you sign with 4 "~"s plz? and also i just re-done the start to make an archer and my subtitles clearly say "Alduin" Also, as far as i can tell Alduin is the only dragon with the "meteor rain" shout. Lord Tharndor (talk) 14:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lord Tharndor is correct. Mirmurnil is a completely different dragon. If you look at each of the dragons, you will see that they look nothing alike. 04:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC)DraGGonized Isn't Mirmurnil the dragon you fight at the Western Watchtower? Octagonapus97 (talk) 17:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Third Person Camera The 3rd person camera when your hands are first unbound is centered on your face, allowing you to take screenshots of your character. The moment you raise your hands or a weapon, it is forever locked so that looking at your face your character is on the left side of the screen. Choose who to follow I don't remember Ralof catching up with me. I escaped with Hadvar and no other option presented itself. Monkey-_ 11:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :It depends on the door you walk through. The one of the right is "following Ralof" and the one of the left is "following Hadvar". It's possible to arrive there before either of them make it. If you enter and wait, they do show up eventually. -- 11:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Lack of Bracers/Gloves Does it bother anybody else that when you follow either Hadvar or Ralof, your first armor is missing the gloves? Following Ralof, when you take Gunjar's gear, he is missing Fur Gauntlets. And when you follow Hadvar, and you take the stuff out of the chest that is missing the Imperial Bracers. Fun fact: an Imperial Helmet can be found in a chest in front of the middle bed in the first room. But still, this really bothers me Matthew Robinson 16:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) If you excape with Ralof, after you loot Gunjar's body and kill the Imperial soldiers, take the key from the officer and keep it. Then you can go into sneak mode and sneak attack Ralof over and over again, raising your Sneak. Although it took two hours, I raised my Sneak to 100 using this method and was level 18 by the time I finally unlocked the door. It was hilarious how I was just stabbing Ralof in the back over and over again and he didn't attack me. Ralof cannot die. You can also increase your Archery by shooting at Ralof over and over again after you defeat the bear. He will run towards the exit, then turn around and wait for you. Run towards the other side of the cavern and shoot him repeatedly. However, unless you hack into the game, you cannot raise your Archery to 100 with this method, as you will run out of arrows. However, after you leave Helgen Keep, if you continue to attack him, he will attack you and hunt you down anywhere. Like if you go all the way to Riverwood, soon Ralof will show up screaming threats at you and attempting to kill you. Like I said, he cannot die, so if you don't want an insanely angry Ralof chasing you all around Skyrim, then don't attack him after you leave the keep. I just wanted to share this awesome thing :D 23:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Skull at the beginnning I may be mistaken but it sort of looks like there's a skull face in the back of the Imperial driving the player's carriage. It's probably an easter egg if there is, but I need someone to verify this for me. Thanks. NordicMadness (talk) 22:18, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The Bugs I Can Find :) Man, can't add any more bugs. Oh well, the bug where if you summon Alduin (PC Console commands) in the carriage and he attacks you, then every game you start will make Ralof invisible really isn't that important to most people anyway... DPoke (talk) 00:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Bugs (PC) so as soon as I enter helgan keep and grab my gear and stuff, hadvar gets stuck on the pull chains. I've tried to run ahead and pull the first one and second one, but he gets stuck on the second one nevertheless. I've tried teleport and kill but they didn't work. Teleport says he isn't an object. He is essential. Excuse the formatting on this because I'm on mobile. Please. Help would be appreciated. Asianboy1272 (talk) 22:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you have any mods installed? If so, remove them and see if that fixes things. Cubears (talk) 03:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC)